wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Eberron modules and sourcebooks
This is a list of Dungeons & Dragons products that are based on the fictional world of Eberron. 3.5 edition Core products * Eberron Campaign Setting (June 2004, ) is the core campaign setting, providing the campaign specific rules and details on the continent of Khorvaire. It is a basic requirement to use other Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Eberron products. It includes the introductory adventure The Forgotten Forge Accessories * Sharn: City of Towers (November 2004, ) provides additional campaign setting details for the city of Sharn. * Races of Eberron (April 2005, ) provides additional campaign setting details for the core races found in Eberron, including more information on the unique races of the setting. * Five Nations (July 2005, ) details the people and landmarks of the Five Nations that make up the former Kingdom of Galifar: Aundair, Breland, Karrnath, Thrane, and the Mournland (the former nation of Cyre). * Explorer's Handbook (August 2005, ) provides additional campaign setting details for the continents of Eberron and describes the major modes of travel in and between them. * Magic of Eberron (October 2005, ) details the many kinds of magic found in Eberron. * Deluxe Eberron Dungeon Master's Screen (July 2005, ) include information from the standard Deluxe D&D Dungeon Master's Screen, with modifications and additional material appropriate for game elements unique to the Eberron setting. Also includes a poster map of Khorvaire. * Deluxe Eberron Player Character Sheets (August 2005, ) are based on the D&D Deluxe Player Character Sheets and also include a sheet for the new class introduced in the setting. * Player's Guide to Eberron (January 2006, ) covers key topics a character should know about, from Aerenal to Zilargo, house politics to the Last War, dragons to the Lords of Dust, without revealing information meant for Dungeon Masters only. * Secrets of Xen'drik (July 2006, ) offers the first in-depth look at the lost continent of Xen’drik, the adventure-rich, ruin-laden, unknown land to the south of Khorvaire. * Faiths of Eberron (September 2006, ) presents detailed descriptions of the major religions of Eberron, including the rival pantheons of the Sovereign Host and the Dark Six, the young faith of the Silver Flame, and the shadowed Blood of Vol. * Dragonmarked (November 2006, ) offers an in-depth look at the power of dragonmarks and the thirteen dragonmarked houses of the Eberron world. * Secrets of Sarlona (February 2007, ) explores the continent of Sarlona for the first time. It gives players and Dungeon Masters their first real glimpse inside the empire of Riedra, home of the Inspired and the kalashtar. * The Forge of War (June 2007, ) Secrets of the Last War revealed, plus new character options for war-torn heroes. * Dragons of Eberron (October 2007, ) delves into the mysterious Draconic Prophecy and various draconic organizations. It introduces the continent of Argonnessen, homeland of the dragons, and describes various adventure sites and other places of interest that have never before been presented. * City of Stormreach (February 2008, ) describes the shadowy ruins, sinister organizations, and treasure-laden dungeons that make Stormreach such an appealing destination for player characters. In addition to providing Dungeon Masters with a richly detailed city for their Xen’drik based campaigns, this supplement presents information on the movers and shakers of Stormreach, ready-to-use adversaries, adventure hooks, and location maps. * An Adventurer's Guide to Eberron (March 2008, ) is an illustrated 64-page visual guide to the world of Eberron. Adventures * Shadows of the Last War (July 2004, ). This adventure is designed as a sequel to The Forgotten Forge from the core campaign setting, but can be run on its own. * Whispers of the Vampire's Blade (September 2004, ) This adventure is designed as follow on adventure to Shadows of the Last War for 4th-level heroes, but it can be run on its own. It takes them across the continent of Khorvaire with action-packed overland and aerial travel. * Grasp of the Emerald Claw (January 2005, ) This adventure is designed as a sequel to Whispers of the Vampire's Blade for 6th-level heroes, but can be run on its own. * Voyage of the Golden Dragon (April 2006, ) This adventure is designed as a stand-alone adventure for 7th-level heroes focusing on the first voyage of a massive airship. * Eyes of the Lich Queen (April 2007, ). This super-adventure is for levels 5–10, involves dragons, the Blood of Vol, and a curse tied to the Draconic Prophecy. 4th edition Core products * Eberron Player's Guide (June 2009, ) is core D&D game supplement, providing campaign rules and details for player characters in Eberron using 4th Edition Dungeons & Dragons. It provides rules for 3 player races – Changelings, Kalashtar and Warforged; and a new class – the artificer. The book is designed to be useful for using the game mechanics outside of the world of Eberron. Product History|last=Appelcline|first=Shannon|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-08-19}} * Eberron Campaign Guide (July 2009, ) is the guide for a dungeon master to run the Eberron setting under the 4th Edition Dungeons & Dragons rules, providing the campaign specific rules and details on the continent of Khorvaire and the rest of the world of Eberron. It is designed to be used with other Eberron products, but is not required. It includes the introductory adventure The Mark of Prophecy. Product History|last=Appelcline|first=Shannon|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-08-19}} Adventures * Seekers of the Ashen Crown (July 2009, ). For levels 2–5, this adventure involves finding an ancient goblin artifact. It is a 4th Edition Dungeons & Dragons adventure placed within the Eberron Setting. Product History|last=Appelcline|first=Shannon|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-08-19}} * Dolurrh's Dawn (February 2012) Received as a reward for a charitable donation to the Reach Out And Read organization. * Khyber's Harvest (June 2009) Wizards of the Coast entry for 2009 Free RPG Day. Dungeon Masters Guild|website=www.dmsguild.com|language=en|access-date=2019-08-19}} 5th edition Core products * Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron (July 2018, PDF) *Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron* on Dungeon Masters Guild *''Eberron: Rising From The Last War'' (November 2019, hardcover campaign book) **An alternative art cover by Vance Kelly will be released in local game stores on November 17, 2019. Adventures * Embers of the Last War (September 2018 - December 2018) is a D&D Adventurers League storyline set in Eberron that corresponds with the Wayfinder's Guide to Eberron. The campaign consists of 12 adventures published digitally. Dungeons & Dragons|website=dnd.wizards.com|access-date=2019-08-19}} * The Oracle of War (2019) is an upcoming D&D Adventurers League storyline set in the Mournland that corresponds with Eberron: Rising From The Last War. The campaign consists of 20 adventures. **Shawn Merwin, Adventurers League Resource Manager, wrote that the Oracle of War storyline is a "very different type of campaign from what has come before Adventurers League. The story presented in Oracle of War plays out in 20 Core Storyline adventures that take characters from level 1 to 20. ... Core Storyline adventures are placed on the DMs Guild at the rate of one per month, giving the campaign an active play period of approximately 2 years". Comics * Eberron: Eye of the Wolf (Graphic novel, Author: Keith Baker, Artist: Chris Lie, June 2006) * Infestation 2: Dungeons & Dragons (IDW Publishing, Writer: Paul Crilley, Artist: Valerio Schiti, February 2012) * Dungeons & Dragons: Eberron—Annual 2012 (IDW Publishing, Writer: Paul Crilley, Artist: Paco Diaz, forthcoming) Video games * Dragonshard (PC, September 2005) is a real-time strategy game. * Dungeons & Dragons Online (PC, February 2006) is a Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game. References Category:Eberron Eberron